


What Did I Do?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Cath regrets a lot of things.





	What Did I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fangirl or the character.

Cath had overdone it. Posting something on her fanfiction account for a year seemed like a good idea, but now it was taking a toll on her. It was all too much. Her writing was getting worse and worse. She was hating everything she wrote. Why had she done this to herself?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because this is currently what I'm going through.


End file.
